emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1882 (30th June 1994)
Plot Sven is continuing to help out at Emmerdale Farm. Zoe pushes Chris to complete the rest of her advertising campaign and forces him to get out of the cottage and up to the surgery. Nick anxiously waits for Elsa's statement to come through from the solicitor. Chris enjoys helping Zoe at the vets. Biff and Luke remind Seth that he owes them a day out in the country. They're taken aback when he wants to start with them the following morning - at first light. Zoe takes Chris and Nick for a drink at The Woolpack. They're both grateful. Annie calls a family gathering down at her cottage. Sarah decides to give the meeting a miss, wanting an early night. Sven takes a shine to Zoe. Annie announces to Jack and Joe that she's going to stay in Leonard's villa in Spain for a couple of months. Alan asks Seth if he can stay with him after the pub closes as he doesn't feel like being alone. Betty interrupts them as she bursts into the pub, shouting at Seth as is supper is getting cold. Eric offers to stay with Alan instead. Nick receives Elsa's statement - he's distraught to find she is painting him to be an unfit father, stating that Carol Nelson is also willing to swear to that in court. She also mentions that she's had to inform Social Services as Alice has had two accidents in a year and used his mental condition against him. Eric does his best to raise Alan's spirits by encouraging him to take some time off. He offers to do Alan's books for him. Nick's upset turns to anger. Zoe attempts to calm him by encouraging him to get a good night's sleep and fight Elsa via his solicitor in the morning. Sarah worries as Victoria has been off-colour all day and is now sleeping through the night. The following morning, Biff and Luke wait for Seth outside The Woolpack at 5am. While waiting for him, they decide to have some fun by faking evidence of the Beast of Beckindale. They later quiz Seth on the Beast who tells them both of an encounter he had. Eric receives another parcel. Seth gets Biff, Luke and Samson rounding up sheep that have strayed from Emmerdale Farm. Sven jumps at calling Zoe out when he discovers a few of the sheep are injured. Nick worries when his solicitor doesn't sound so confident. He feels guilty for Zoe, realising she may have given a statement about her sexuality for no reason. Sven asks Zoe out for a meal and a drink as she treats the sheep. She accepts. Cast Regular cast *Annie Kempinski - Sheila Mercier *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast *Sven Olsen - Daniel O'Grady Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse interior *Mill Cottage - Living room *Home Farm - Sitting room *Heritage Farm *Main Street *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Vets Surgery - Interior *Tenant's Cottage - Interior *Unknown woodland Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes